Disconnect clutches are known. One example of a clutch in a power transfer unit (PTU) of an all-wheel drive vehicle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,694. Other examples include U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,694 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,309,301 showing transfer clutches in a differential to control torque to a secondary drive shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,885 is an example of using a roller or dog clutch to control torque to a secondary drive shaft. However, a vehicle must be at a stand still to use of such clutches.